privatekajskdajdkasjdlekadfasdasdfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest Name 2
244077 0 Quest.Name2.20035 Stolen backpack 244087 0 Quest.Name2.20036 Enter Pung palace 244089 0 Quest.Name2.20037 Enter Upstream town 상류동 입장 244090 0 Quest.Name2.20038 More than a Legend 전설, 그 이상 244132 0 Quest.Name2.201 Secret recipe of 만금당 vol.Baekcheong 만금당의 비전 백청편 244134 0 Quest.Name2.202 Secret recipe of 만금당 vol.5 만금당의 비전 제5장 244136 0 Quest.Name2.203 Secret recipe of 약왕원 vol.Suwol 약왕원의 비전 수월편 244138 0 Quest.Name2.204 Secret recipe of 약왕원 vol.Suwol Extended 약왕원의 비전 수월편 확장판 244140 0 Quest.Name2.205 Secret recipe of 약왕원 vol.Baekcheong 약왕원의 비전 백청편 244142 0 Quest.Name2.206 Secret recipe of 약왕원 vol.5 약왕원의 비전 제5장 244144 0 Quest.Name2.207 Secret recipe of 일미문 vol.Suwol 일미문의 비전 수월편 244146 0 Quest.Name2.208 Secret recipe of 일미문 vol.Suwol Extended일미문의 비전 수월편 확장판 244148 0 Quest.Name2.209 Secret recipe of 일미문 vol.Baekcheong 일미문의 비전 백청편 244150 0 Quest.Name2.21 Ginko tree sap 은행나무 수액 244151 0 Quest.Name2.210 Secret recipe of 일미문 vol.5일미문의 비전 제5장 244153 0 Quest.Name2.211 Secret recipe of 도기방 vol.Suwol 도기방의 비전 수월편 244155 0 Quest.Name2.212 Secret recipe of 도기방 vol.Suwol Extended 도기방의 비전 수월편 확장판 244157 0 Quest.Name2.213 Secret recipe of 도기방 vol.Baekcheong 도기방의 비전 백청편 244159 0 Quest.Name2.214 Secret recipe of 도기방 vol.5 도기방의 비전 제5장 244161 0 Quest.Name2.215 찌르기 2편 244167 0 Quest.Name2.216 폭권 2편 244173 0 Quest.Name2.217 Bee vol.2 244179 0 Quest.Name2.218 폭열신장 2편 244185 0 Quest.Name2.219 파괴 2편 244191 0 Quest.Name2.22 Cegar sap 삼나무 수액 244192 0 Quest.Name2.220 심장찌르기편 244198 0 Quest.Name2.221 Ch1. Another Morning 244244 0 Quest.Name2.222 Ch2. Training Preparation 244275 0 Quest.Name2.223 Ch3. Brother MuSuong's Whereabouts 244304 0 Quest.Name2.224 Ch4. Master's Call 244347 0 Quest.Name2.225 Ch5. Hong Mun School Introduction 244386 0 Quest.Name2.226 Ch6. Training Begins 244406 0 Quest.Name2.227 Ch7. Rite of Passage 244469 0 Quest.Name2.228 Ch5. Hong Mun School Introduction 244507 0 Quest.Name2.229 Ch6. Training Begins 244527 0 Quest.Name2.23 Cypress sap 편백나무 수액 244528 0 Quest.Name2.230 가르기 2편 244534 0 Quest.Name2.231 Ch5. Hong Mun School Introduction 244572 0 Quest.Name2.232 Ch6. Training Begins 244592 0 Quest.Name2.233 번개베기 2편 244599 0 Quest.Name2.234 Ch5. Hong Mun School Introduction 244637 0 Quest.Name2.235 Ch6. Training Begins 244662 0 Quest.Name2.236 붕권 2편 244669 0 Quest.Name2.237 Ch5. Hong Mun School Introduction 244707 0 Quest.Name2.238 Ch6. Training Begins 244731 0 Quest.Name2.239 폭탄설치편 244738 0 Quest.Name2.24 Soft stone 연석 244739 0 Quest.Name2.240 화련장 2편 244746 0 Quest.Name2.241 발구르기 2편 244753 0 Quest.Name2.242 그림자베기 2편 244760 0 Quest.Name2.243 Ch8. Crisis of Destruction 244772 0 Quest.Name2.244 Ch4. Master's Ccall 244845 0 Quest.Name2.245 Ch5. Hong Mun School Introduction 244884 0 Quest.Name2.246 Ch6. Training Begins 244911 0 Quest.Name2.247 Ch7. Rite of Passage 244975 0 Quest.Name2.248 번개베기 2편 244982 0 Quest.Name2.249 막기 2편 244988 0 Quest.Name2.25 중석 244989 0 Quest.Name2.250 Memory's Past 244990 0 Quest.Name2.25000 테스트 비귀속 던전 테스트 244994 0 Quest.Name2.25001 Branch of Chung-gak South Sea Fleet 충각단 남해함대지부 244998 0 Quest.Name2.25002 Tomb of sacrifice 희생의 무덤 245002 0 Quest.Name2.25003 Sea snake supply base 바다뱀 보급기지 245007 0 Quest.Name2.25004 Branch of Chung-gak South Sea Fleet 충각단 남해함대지부 245011 0 Quest.Name2.25005 Tomb of sacrifice 희생의 무덤 245015 0 Quest.Name2.25006 Sea snake supply base 바다뱀 보급기지 245020 0 Quest.Name2.25007 Bloody shark harbor 핏빛 상어항 245025 0 Quest.Name2.25008 Spiral Labyrinth 나선의 미궁 245029 0 Quest.Name2.25009 Bloody shark harbor 핏빛 상어항 245034 0 Quest.Name2.25015 Spiral Labyrinth 나선의 미궁 245038 0 Quest.Name2.25016 Tower of Mushin 무신의 탑 245047 0 Quest.Name2.25017 Scientist's true color 격물학자의 정체 245051 0 Quest.Name2.25018 Stop the mad ancient dragon 고룡의 폭주를 막아라 245055 0 Quest.Name2.25019 Come back, Sagong! 사공아, 돌아와! 245060 0 Quest.Name2.25020 Chilly snow ladie's cavern 설녀굴의 한기 245065 0 Quest.Name2.25021 Find a clue 단서를 찾아라 245070 0 Quest.Name2.25023 Revealing secret of millenium 드러나는 천년의 비밀 245075 0 Quest.Name2.25024 Strange sacred animal 기묘한 영수 245078 0 Quest.Name2.25025 Shouting temple 울부 짖는 사원 245080 0 Quest.Name2.25026 Shouting temple 울부 짖는 사원 245082 0 Quest.Name2.25028 Bird nest 천조의 둥지 245084 0 Quest.Name2.25029 Bird nest 천조의 둥지 245086 0 Quest.Name2.25030 Spider nest 거미둥지 245088 0 Quest.Name2.25031 Spider nest 거미둥지 245090 0 Quest.Name2.25032 악에 물든 고대법기 245094 0 Quest.Name2.25033 Dark imperial army 어둠의 제국군 245098 0 Quest.Name2.25034 Norim bandit's treasure house녹림도 보물창고 245100 0 Quest.Name2.25035 >Norim bandit's treasure house 녹림도 보물창고 245102 0 Quest.Name2.25036 Altar of Revival 부활의 제단 245107 0 Quest.Name2.25037 Altar of Revival 부활의 제단 245108 0 Quest.Name2.25038 Altar of Revival 부활의 제단 245109 0 Quest.Name2.25040 Ice warehouse 얼음 창고 245111 0 Quest.Name2.25041 Ice warehouse 얼음 창고 245113 0 Quest.Name2.25042 Snow jade palace of grief 비탄의 설옥궁 245118 0 Quest.Name2.25043 Snow jade palace of grief 비탄의 설옥궁 245123 0 Quest.Name2.25044 Snow jade palace of grief 비탄의 설옥궁 245128 0 Quest.Name2.25049 Cavern of Demon 탁마굴 245130 0 Quest.Name2.25050 Cavern of Demon 탁마굴 245132 0 Quest.Name2.25051 Yeti's cavern 설인의 동굴 245134 0 Quest.Name2.25052 Yeti's cavern 설인의 동굴 245136 0 Quest.Name2.25053 Yeti's cavern 설인의 동굴 245138 0 Quest.Name2.25054 Nightmare of demon gate 귀문관의 악몽 245141 0 Quest.Name2.25055 Nightmare of demon gate 귀문관의 악몽 245144 0 Quest.Name2.25056 Nightmare of demon gate 귀문관의 악몽 245147 0 Quest.Name2.25057 Tomb of Ancient Dragon 고대 용의 무덤 245149 0 Quest.Name2.25058 Tomb of Ancient Dragon 고대 용의 무덤 245151 0 Quest.Name2.25059 Vestige of ancient God고대 신의 흔적 245155 0 Quest.Name2.25060 Vestige of ancient God고대 신의 흔적 245159 0 Quest.Name2.25067 Mast of snow jade palace of grief 비탄의 설옥궁주 245163 0 Quest.Name2.25068 Cave master 동굴의 주인 245167 0 Quest.Name2.25069 Cause of madness 폭주의 원흉 245171 0 Quest.Name2.25070 Sudden attack on Norkim bandit's treasure house 녹림도 보물창고 급습 245175 0 Quest.Name2.25071 Changed scientist 변해버린 격물학자 245179 0 Quest.Name2.25072 Sudden attack on Sea snake supply base 바다뱀 보급기지 급습 245182 0 Quest.Name2.25073 Smash Bloody shark harbor 핏빛 상어항 격파 245185 0 Quest.Name2.25074 Investigating treasure of labirynth 미궁의 비보 조사 245188 0 Quest.Name2.25075 Master of Spider nest 거미둥지의 주인 245191 0 Quest.Name2.25076 Master of the Tomb무덤의 주인 245195 0 Quest.Name2.25077 Master of the Tomb 무덤의 주인 245199 0 Quest.Name2.25078 Attacker's identity 습격자의 정체 245203 0 Quest.Name2.25079 Shouting sacred animal 포효하는 영수 245207 0 Quest.Name2.25080 Dominator of temple 사원의 지배자 245212 0 Quest.Name2.25081 Dominator of blue sky 창공의 지배자 245217 0 Quest.Name2.25082 Purifying Cavern of Evil 마물굴 정화 245222 0 Quest.Name2.25083 Changed pet scorpion 변해버린 애완 전갈 245227 0 Quest.Name2.25084 Boss of dragon family 흑룡채 일가의 두목 245232 0 Quest.Name2.25085 Cause of evil spirit 탁기의 원흉 245237 0 Quest.Name2.25086 Forgotten ruins 잊혀진 유적 245242 0 Quest.Name2.25087 Tushin's true color 투신의 정체 245247 0 Quest.Name2.25088 Bokgon Gang's heavyweight 복곤패굴의 실세 245252 0 Quest.Name2.25089 Guard Tomun Inn 토문객잔을 지켜라 245257 0 Quest.Name2.25090 Magic dog's identity 도술견의 정체 245261 0 Quest.Name2.25091 Punishing rebel forces 반란군 처단 245265 0 Quest.Name2.25092 Precious crystal 고귀한 영석 245269 0 Quest.Name2.25093 Betrayer's utterance 배신자의 최후 245273 0 Quest.Name2.25094 Mast of Underground storehouse 지하창고의 주인 245277 0 Quest.Name2.25095 Smash hindrance 방해 세력 격파 245281 0 Quest.Name2.25096 Master of Red pig base 홍돈족 소굴의 주인 245285 0 Quest.Name2.25097 Grim battle 비장한 결투 245289 0 Quest.Name2.25098 Master of secret training center 비밀 훈련소의 고수 245293 0 Quest.Name2.25099 Sealed soul 봉인된 영혼 245297 0 Quest.Name2.251 반격 2편 245303 0 Quest.Name2.252 Ch5. Hong Mun School Introduction 245341 0 Quest.Name2.253 Ch6. Training Begins 245361 0 Quest.Name2.254 Dandelion vol.2 민들레씨 2편 245372 0 Quest.Name2.255 충격파 2편 245378 0 Quest.Name2.256 광풍 2편 245384 0 Quest.Name2.257 나무토막 2편 245390 0 Quest.Name2.258 바람개비 2편 245397 0 Quest.Name2.259 질풍 1편 245398 0 Quest.Name2.26 Magnet 자석 245399 0 Quest.Name2.260 Ch2. Farmer repression 2장. 농민 탄압 245528 0 Quest.Name2.261 Ch3. Empire's bitch 3장. 제국의 개 245700 0 Quest.Name2.262 Ch4. Forces of the shadow 245855 0 Quest.Name2.263 Ch5. Poision conspiracy 5장. 독살의 음모 245980 0 Quest.Name2.264 Ch6. People trying to reconstruct Un Kingdom 6장. 운국을 일으키려는 자들 246083 0 Quest.Name2.265 Ch7. Purifying plague7장. 역병 정화 246174 0 Quest.Name2.266 Ch8. Return of Norim King 8장. 녹림왕의 귀환 246297 0 Quest.Name2.267 Ch9. Entering a castle 9장. 수도 입성 246382 0 Quest.Name2.268 Ch10. Arrest master of Hao clan 10장. 하오방주를 체포하라 246514 0 Quest.Name2.269 Ch11. Meeting of Bokun assosiation 11장. 복운회의 회합 246583 0 Quest.Name2.27 Fossil 화석 246584 0 Quest.Name2.270 Ch12.Sneaking into Jojangwon 12장. 조장원 침투 246664 0 Quest.Name2.271 Ch13. Prime minister's identity 13장. 승상의 정체 246740 0 Quest.Name2.272 Ch14. Imperial competition 14장. 황궁 비무연 246897 0 Quest.Name2.273 Ch15. Missing princess 15장. 사라진 공주 246979 0 Quest.Name2.274 Ch16. Princess rescue plan 16장. 공주 구출 작전 247011 0 Quest.Name2.275 Ch17. Prime minister JinSeoyeon 17장. 태사 진서연 247065 0 Quest.Name2.276 Ch18. Prison 18장. 뇌옥 247077 0 Quest.Name2.277 Ch19. Battle with eight masters 19장. 팔부기재와 결투 247129 0 Quest.Name2.278 Ch21. Being empty and recover 21장. 비움과 회복 247178 0 Quest.Name2.279 Ch22. DoCheonpung's past 22장. 도천풍의 과거 247226 0 Quest.Name2.28 Meteorite 운석 247227 0 Quest.Name2.280 Ch23. Loyal concubine, NamSoyu 23장. 후궁 남소유 247314 0 Quest.Name2.281 Ch24. White forest temple in danger 24장. 위기의 백림사 247344 0 Quest.Name2.282 Ch25. Frozen breath 25장. 얼어붙은 숨결 247410 0 Quest.Name2.283 Ch26. Attachment in life 26장. 속세의 정 247445 0 Quest.Name2.284 Ch27. Tome of sword 27장. 검의 무덤 247472 0 Quest.Name2.285 Ch28. Whole story of tragedy 28장. 비극의 전모 247499 0 Quest.Name2.287 29장. 천명제 247549 0 Quest.Name2.288 Ch30. Farewell 30장. 작별 247695 0 Quest.Name2.289 Ch20. Ritual for enlightenment 20장. 깨달음의 의식 247743 0 Quest.Name2.29 Gypsophila 안개꽃 247744 0 Quest.Name2.290 Hajun's dream 하준의 꿈 247770 0 Quest.Name2.291 Will you join us! 함께하지 않겠는가! 247802 0 Quest.Name2.292 PVP Competition 천하제일 비무대회 247809 0 Quest.Name2.293 Road of darkness 마도의 길 247832 0 Quest.Name2.294 Training in the dark 어둠의 수련 247836 0 Quest.Name2.295 Way back into Hongmun 다시 홍문의 길로 247854 0 Quest.Name2.296 Ghost of Snow jade palace 설옥궁의 유령 247864 0 Quest.Name2.297 Snow jade palace sightseeing 설옥궁 유람 247875 0 Quest.Name2.298 Treasure keeping sacred animal 보물을 지키는 영수 247884 0 Quest.Name2.299 Snow jade palace of grief 비탄의 설옥궁 247905 0 Quest.Name2.3 Dandelion vol.1 민들레씨 1편 247913 0 Quest.Name2.30 Magnolia 목련 247914 0 Quest.Name2.300 Mopping up guards 경비대 소탕 247926 0 Quest.Name2.301 Ch1. Close call 1장. 구사일생 247958 0 Quest.Name2.302 Ch2. Big brother DoCheonpung 2장. 대사형 도천풍 247992 0 Quest.Name2.303 Ch3. Vigilante leader's son 3장. 자경단장의 아들 248098 0 Quest.Name2.304 Ch5. Savior 5장. 생명의 은인 248211 0 Quest.Name2.305 Ch6. Suspicious village chief 6장. 수상한 촌장 248260 0 Quest.Name2.306 Ch7. Theives' identity 7장. 도적들의 정체 248336 0 Quest.Name2.307 Ch8. Bandit joins hand with Pirate 8장. 해적과 손잡은 산적 248388 0 Quest.Name2.308 Ch9. Foot of the candle 9장. 어두운 등잔 밑 248419 0 Quest.Name2.309 Ch10. Pirate base 10장. 해적의 소굴 248499 0 Quest.Name2.31 Plum blossom 매화 248500 0 Quest.Name2.310 Ch11. Dark energy 11장. 검은 기운 248540 0 Quest.Name2.311 Ch12. Evil corpse 12장. 탁기의 시체 248630 0 Quest.Name2.312 Ch13. Crabby Dokcho master 13장. 괴팍한 독초거사 248684 0 Quest.Name2.313 Ch16. Predicted accident 16장. 예정된 기연 248737 0 Quest.Name2.314 Ch18. A poision for a poision 18장. 이독치독 248780 0 Quest.Name2.315 Ch20. Missing backpack 20장. 잃어버린 봇짐 248852 0 Quest.Name2.316 Ch21. Scared child 21장. 겁먹은 아이 248896 0 Quest.Name2.317 Ch23. Epic beauty 23장. 경국지색 248952 0 Quest.Name2.318 Ch24. Fake Letter 24장. 거짓 서신 248992 0 Quest.Name2.319 Ch26. NamSoyu rescue plan 26장. 남소유 구출작전 249037 0 Quest.Name2.32 Crape myrtle 백일홍 249038 0 Quest.Name2.320 Ch27. Bamboo village in fire 27장. 불타는 대나무 마을 249124 0 Quest.Name2.321 Get a life 밥은 먹고 다니나요 249166 0 Quest.Name2.322 Woman's beauty starts from the skin 여자의 미모는 피부부터 249198 0 Quest.Name2.323 Quest deleted 진행 불가 249213 0 Quest.Name2.324 PVP competition invitation 비무대회 초대장 249225 0 Quest.Name2.325 What does administrator do 물류 관리인이 하는 일 249268 0 Quest.Name2.326 Attend to 5 match 비무대회 5경기 참가 249281 0 Quest.Name2.327 First win on PVP 비무대회 첫 승리 249282 0 Quest.Name2.328 Quest deleted 진행 불가 249298 0 Quest.Name2.329 Veiled first aid 은근한 응급처치 249329 0 Quest.Name2.33 Hibiscuz 무궁화 249330 0 Quest.Name2.330 Quest deleted 진행 불가 249365 0 Quest.Name2.331 Know yourself to win a battle 지피지기면 백전백승 249402 0 Quest.Name2.332 How to hunt the bear 곰을 사냥하는 법